f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Japanese Grand Prix
21 October |number = 499 |officialname = XVI Fuji Television Japanese Grand Prix |circuit = Suzuka Circuit |location = Suzuka, Mie Prefecture, Japan |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.859 |laps = 53 |distance = 310.548 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:36:996 |fastestlap = 1:44:223 |fastestlapdriver = Riccardo Patrese |fastestlapnation = ITA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 40 |winner = Nelson Piquet |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Roberto Moreno |secondteam = |secondnation = BRA-1968 |third = Aguri Suzuki |thirdteam = |thirdnation = JPN }} The 1990 Japanese Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XVI Fuji Television Japanese Grand Prix, was the fifteenth and penultimate round of the 1990 FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Suzuka Circuit in Mie Prefecture, Japan, on the 21 October 1990. The race would be remembered for the infamous first corner clash between title rivals Ayrton Senna and Alain Prost, which ensured that the Brazilian claimed his second World Championship crown. The penultimate round of was heralded by a series of unfortunate driver changes, after accidents on and off the circuit ended the careers of Martin Donnelly and Alessandro Nannini. The former had his legs shattered in an accident last time out in Spain, resulting in hiring F1 rookie Johnny Herbert for the final two rounds. Nannini, meanwhile, had seen his right arm severed in a helicopter accident after the Spanish race, meaning hired Roberto Moreno to partner Nelson Piquet. Qualifying was a simpler affair than usual, for the three cars of and had withdrawn from F1 due to a lack of funding. That meant that there was no need for a pre-qualifying session, as Senna swept to pole position ahead of rival Prost at the head of the field. Unfortunately the simplicity ended at the end of qualifying, for began a political battle on Saturday evening by demanding that the pole grid slot be placed on racing line, rather than the inside. The FIA opposed the move, prompting Senna to proclaim that the FIA and were working together in Prost's favour, and that he would not leave room for Prost if the Frenchman made a better start. Ultimately it was Prost who made the better getaway at the start of the race, with Senna trying to squeeze alongside the Ferrari into the first corner. True to his word Senna refused to back off and duly smashed into the back of the Ferrari, sending both cars across the gravel trap and into the outside wall. Both emerged uninjured, with Senna celebrating his second World title. On track, meanwhile, it was Senna's teammate Gerhard Berger who emerged at the head of the pack, although a spin on lap two ended his race very quickly. That left the second of Nigel Mansell in the lead ahead of the two Benettons, with the two s also in tow. The order remained static out front, with Mansell easing clear until his stop on lap 26, resulting in the Brit dropping to fifth behind the non-stopping Benettons and Williams'. Unfortunately in his haste to rejoin Mansell stamped on the throttle leaving his pitbox, and duly snapped his driveshafts. With Mansell out the two Benettons were left flying in formation at the head of the field, with Piquet cruising home to claim victory ahead of teammate Moreno. They were joined on the podium by a thrilled Aguri Suzuki, who earned both his and 's only podium finish after late stops for Riccardo Patrese and Thierry Boutsen. Background Nigel Mansell, who was originally to retire at the end of the year, reversed his decision by signing for on a two-year deal. This proved to be the best idea, as Mansell would become the World Champion in . announced that they would use engines for the 1991 season. also announced that they would use engines. and withdrew from the sport. EuroBrun's Roberto Moreno joined the Benetton team, replacing Italian Alessandro Nannini, whose Formula One career ended because of injuries suffered in a helicopter crash, after the Spanish Grand Prix. A Pretender Remains Alain Prost had kept his title hopes alive as a result of his victory in Spain, moving just nine points behind Ayrton Senna with two races to go. However, Senna would win the Championship in Japan if he finished ahead of Prost, while the Frenchman himself would effectively lose two points if he finished fourth or higher as a result of the dropped score rule. There were various other title permutations at the penultimate race, although Prost would likely have to win the race just to prevent Senna claiming the crown. It was a similar story in the Constructors Championship, with scoring enough points as a result of their one-two to keep their title ambitions alive. However, the Italian squad would still have to outscore Championship leaders by at least three points in Suzuka to keep the fight alive heading into Australia. McLaren-Honda, in contrast, were determined to claim the crown on Honda's home soil, knowing they would likely win the crown if they did not have another double dnf in the final two rounds. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying McLaren driver Gerhard Berger was the fastest man in the first qualifying session, with a time of 1:38.374, ahead of Alain Prost and Ayrton Senna. Saturday Qualifying Senna would eventually take pole position with a time of 1:36.996, ahead of Alain Prost and Nigel Mansell. Jean Alesi, Stefano Modena and David Brabham did not set a time in this session. Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. ** Alesi was unable to start the race after an accident during qualifying. Grid ** Alesi was unable to start the race after his accident in qualifying. Race Report And so, because of Balestre's objection, the pole remained on the right side of the grid. However, this didn't stop Senna, as he sprinted away at the start, but Prost took the lead. Senna went through on the inside and deliberately collided with Prost, sending both drivers off the track. Senna was crowned the 1990 Formula One World Champion. The reason for this crash was because of the controversial collision at last year's race, when Prost and Senna were team-mates. While Prost retired, Senna drove through the escape road to rejoin, and was ultimately disqualified, handing Prost the 1989 title. Senna did this as revenge on Prost for last year. The race was won by 's Nelson Piquet, his first in three years. Completing the podium were his team-mate Roberto Moreno and home hero Aguri Suzuki. This remains the last Grand Prix to date without a European driver on the podium. Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones *'Ayrton Senna declared as the FIA Formula One World Championship Champion.' ** It was also Senna's second World Championship title.'15. Japan 1990', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1990/japon.aspx, (Accessed 09/07/2019) *' declared as the 1990 FIA Formula One World Championship for Constructors Champions.' ** This was McLaren's sixth World Championship crown as a constructor. ** Honda secured their fifth World Championship as an engine supplier. * entered their 75th Grand Prix.'1990 Japanese GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1990&gp=Japanese%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 09/07/2019) * Nelson Piquet claimed his 21st victory. ** Also the first win for Nelson Piquet since the 1987 Italian Grand Prix. * Third victory for as a constructor. ** claimed their 157th win as an engine supplier. * Maiden podium for Roberto Moreno. ** This was also the first one-two finish for Benetton as a constructor. * Aguri Suzuki claimed his first (and only) podium finish. ** This was also the third and final podium for a chassis. ** registered their only podium finish in F1 as an engine supplier. * As of the start of the season this was the last podium not to feature a European born driver. Standings With that the FIA Formula One World Championship was effectively over, with Ayrton Senna the de facto Champion with a race to spare. Indeed, while Alain Prost was within a race win of the Brazilian's tally, the dropped score rule ensured that he would drop too many points to overhaul Senna's tally. The Frenchman would therefore have to settle for second, while Gerhard Berger faced an intriguing fight for third with Nelson Piquet in Australia . Likewise, the Constructors Championship had been decided with a race to go, with holding an eighteen point lead over in second. Indeed, with just fifteen points on offer in Australia there was no chance of Ferrari overhauling the Anglo-Japanese alliance, meaning they had to settle for second. Behind, had seemed to have seized the imitative in their fight for third with , moving eight points clear ahead of the season finale. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1990 Grands Prix Category:Japanese Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Japan